The Head Can be Persuaded
by lindsey and marie enterprises
Summary: Have you ever had to battle with yourself? Have you ever had to struggle from within your own mind, trying to prevent yourself from doing something horrible? Have you ever lost that battle and had no control? I have. And I'll die before I let it happen again, especially to the woman I love. By Lindsey


_**Author's Note: So, browsing through tumblr one day, and I came across a headcanon someone had written for Hans that threw me for a loop. I send her an ask, and she graciously gave me permission to write this story! So, remember, this is not my idea; credit goes to theworstinpeople on tumblr.**_

**Chapter 1**

Hans took a deep breath of the summer air as the ship was moored to the docks. He hadn't been to Arendelle before, and he was eager to take a look around. He was just happy that he finally had some time away from all his brothers. He loved them all, but being the youngest of thirteen could be a real pain sometimes. As soon as the ship was secure, he went down to the cargo area to retrieve his horse.

"Feel like stretching your legs, Anders?" he asked happily. The Fjord horse snorted as he pushed his muzzle into Hans' chest. "Okay, boy. Let's go." After tacking him up, he led Anders out onto the deck and down the ramp. Neither of them needed to take time to find their land legs again. Living in the Southern Isles, they were used to travelling by boat.

The prince patted Anders on the neck before swinging into the saddle. "Come on, boy!" Hans exclaimed, tapping his heels into the horse's sides. Anders took off at a steady, rocking horse canter. He loved going for rides; back home, it was really the only time he could just get some peace and quiet.

He hadn't been riding long when something completely unexpected happened: Anders suddenly jolted to a stop, and a woman's voice cried out in surprise. Hans was jerked out of his daydreams by her exclamation, and he quickly maneuvered Anders to stand on a boat so she wouldn't fall in the water.

"Hey!" she yelled, pulling a piece of greenery out of her face.

Hans was absolutely mortified. "I'm so sorry; are you hurt?" he asked in concern. He hadn't been paying attention, and she had almost been dumped into the fjord! And, to make matters worse, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Her expression softened. "Hey. I—yeah. No. I'm okay," she replied, sitting up slightly.

"Are you sure?" Hans continued, dismounting. He stepped into the dinghy, looking her over to see if she was telling the truth. She had bright red hair with a blonde streak in it, and freckles were sprinkled over her nose like cinnamon. Blue eyes stared up at him, and her cheeks had a becoming flush to them.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm…great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness," Hans sighed in relief. He offered her his gloved hand, which she took. Her hand was so small and dainty, yet it seemed to fit perfectly into his. He finally realized he had just been standing there without helping her up. He blushed. "Oh, uh…Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles," he offered with a bow once she was standing.

She smiled. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," she replied, curtseying.

His eyes went wide. "Princess?" Oh, great. Insert foot into mouth. "My lady!" He dropped to one knee, partly out of respect, and partly out of embarrassment. Unknown to him, Anders lowered his head and raised his left foreleg…the one holding the rowboat in place.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hans shouted, waving his arms futilely as he tumbled forward onto Anna. Luckily, he managed to catch the edge of the boat before landing on her completely.

They looked away from each other awkwardly. "Hi…again," Anna said with a slight giggle. Anders looked up and, realizing what he had done, put his hoof back down, causing the two occupants to fall back the other way.

Anna was on top of Hans now. "Oh, boy," Hans muttered, making sure his eyes stayed firmly on her face.

She let out a shaky laugh. "This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're—I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." She blinked, confused. "Wait, what?" Hans had to suppress a chuckle. Honestly, he thought the babbling was absolutely adorable. Once again, he helped her to her feet.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse…and for every moment after." He looked down at his boots, hoping she would see that he was genuinely sorry. It's not like he made it his business to hit beautiful women with his horse! Although…in this case, it seemed to be working.

Anna held up her hands in a calming gesture. "No, no-no, it's fine. I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be—yeesh! Because, you know…" She stopped, having found herself face to face with Anders. She gave a half-smile as she scratched him gently under the chin. "Hello." Anders nickered contentedly, and Hans smiled. She liked animals, and she was the only person that had found Anders favorite spot to be scratched on the first try! Five minutes in, and Hans already felt something for this beautiful girl.

"But, lucky you, it's—it's just me."

Hans had to laugh at that. "Just you?" It was as though she didn't think very highly of herself. She was gorgeous, sweet, very polite, and clearly didn't object too much at being hit by a horse with a stupid rider.

They shared a gaze for a moment before her eyes went wide in alarm. "The bells. The coronation. I—I—I better go. I have to…I better go." Anna hitched up her skirt and started to run up the ramp, but she turned around for a second. "Bye!" she called, waving, then she was gone.

Still, Hans waved, and so did Anders. One problem: Hans was still in the dinghy. "Oh no." With a yelp, he tumbled down into the fjord. Luckily, it was summer, so the mountain water wasn't too cold. He swam to the surface and pushed the boat back over, a dreamy smile coming over his face.

Anders whinnied worriedly. "I'm fine, Anders. No thanks to you!" he added teasingly. The horse made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Hans rolled his eyes and swam back to the shore, thankful he wasn't in his dress clothes yet.


End file.
